Bad Romance
by StreelightPeople
Summary: SLASH STORY: Finn Hudson doesn't know what to do about his 'Bad Romance' with--.... This story is mostly AU. I do not own any of the characters in the story, they belong to Fox. All characters in this story are 18 unless other wise noted.
1. Caught in a Bad Romance

**Note: I do not own any of the characters, or the song/lyrics that I am using. The characters belong to Fox, whereas the song, to Lady GaGa.  
This is a slash story.**

**

* * *

**

Finn pulled the others arm over his own tired body, and moved it's hand down to where his waistline was. He scooted back against the other body and sighed a soft sigh, as his dreams continued to roam and play in his head. Even though he had no idea what was going on, it was perfect. Deep down, if he actually knew what was happening, and let his heart open up to the idea, he would find that there would be nothing else that was missing, or that he would want.

–

At seven o'clock the next morning, Finn Hudson woke up to the sound of pants dropping to the ground, followed by a loud belt buckle hitting against the ground. He opened his eyes slowly, and just faced the window unaware of where he was. He curled his legs up, under the blanket, and heard a voice strike up a conversation with him. "Finn, we're late. Get up, quick." the voice said, causing Finn to shudder and bit his lip in fear.

His outward expressions, that were being hidden by the blanket that was covering his face, were expressing fear, while his insides were frantically, and incessantly playing the ever so famous Celion Dion song, _"My Heart Will Go On"_.

The voice continued the conversation, "Finn, I'm leaving—I'll see you later on, in the halls maybe?" the voice questioned and Finn just grunted. After the grunt filled the air, the door was shut quickly and Finn sat up quickly on the bed. He brought his right hand to his lips and traced them softly. "How far did we go last night?" he asked himself as he rubbed his eyes and then glanced over at the clock, that now read, _7:15_. Crap, school started at eight, and today he was definitely going to be late.

He dashed out of the hotel's bed and made his way to the bathroom. He threw his clothes off and then jumped into the water and let the warm liquid run down his body. He really wished he remembered what had happened, he didn't even know why he couldn't remember, did the now eighteen year old senior, have a couple of drinks last night?

–

At _7:30_, Finn jumped out of the shower and dried himself off. Once he was dried, he started throwing on clothes that he found lying around the hotel room. Thankfully, they fit. He sighed, and grabbed his bag pack, and then left the room, making sure to shut off all of the lights.

–

At _8:10_, Finn surprisingly made it to school. He ran to his locker and threw his stuff into his locker. He grabbed his Spanish binder and then slammed his locker shut. Then, after stopping in the bathroom, to take care of his business, and getting a drink of water, Finn walked into his Spanish class where he saw Mr. Schuester. "Finn you're late." he said looking at Finn, sternly.

"Mr. Schue, do you think I could talk to you for a second?" he asked and waited for Mr. Schues' response, a nod. Once Will had made his way over to where Finn was, he motioned him outside. "Um class, do activity H on page 129" he said and then followed the football player directly outside of the classroom. "How far did we actually go last night?" Finn asked looking at Will, as he bit his lip, nervously.

* * *

Please let me know what you think?


	2. I want your horror

Will just looked at the younger boy, without knowing what to say or to even do. He was shocked to hear that question being ask to him to early in the morning. After all, it had only been around eight thirty in the morning now.

Will sighed and just looked at Finn, "Well--" he said starting to reach for Finn's hands but then stopped when he saw Principal Figgins talking to Sue Sylvester across the hall. He retreated and then ran his hand across the back of his head. "--well, I made you dinner last night. We talked, cuddled and then fell asleep" Will said in a softer tone looking at the jock that was now sighing in relief. "Okay good" he said quickly. "I just don't remember anything about last night." Finn said wondering why this was so.

This made Will very sad. He began to question himself. _'What, am I not good enough? Did he not like the time or the food? Did Finn not have the same feelings as he had?'_ Will thought as Finn continued to try and remember the previous night.

"Well, your mom was going on a cruise with some of your other relatives and you called me to ask if you could stay with me. Then when you came over last night, I cooked you some spaghetti and meatballs, and you had some white wine, because you wanted to try it. Then after, we both got ready for bed and that's where the cuddling happened." he said with a small smile not really sure of what Finn was thinking at the moment.

Finn looked at Will and then nodded quickly, "You know I remember the who food part now that you mention it. The sleeping and me calling you is a little foggy" Finn said trying his hardest to remember, getting a little irritated because he wasn't remembering what could have been the greatest night that he had ever had except for well--

"Can we just try and forget this? Pretend like it never happened?" Finn asked wondering what Will was feeling and thinking about this situation that they were presented with. "Um-" Will began not really sure of what to say. "-Sure, whatever you say." he finally said and then walked back into the classroom with Finn following him.

Once inside of the class room, Finn took his normal seat and began to think. _'I really can't be gay, or bisexual, it's just not an option. I can't have feelings for this other person. Person? He's not a person, he's my Spanish, and GLEE teacher for crying out loud. Liking him is just not an option. I have a penis for crying out loud, I can't like another one. But—no I just can't. Here's what I'll do, I'll go and ask Rachel out later'_ he tried convincing himself, unsure if it actually worked our not.

"Finn can you please tell me how to conjugate the word 'Love' into Spanish?" Will asked, wondering if Finn had caught the hint that he was giving him.

* * *

So I had to get some confrentation in there.

Sorry here that part is :)


	3. Your vertico stick

Twenty-five minutes or so later, the class was over and Finn quickly left the room, trying to get to his locker and find Rachel before the bell rang, signaling that the next class had/was about to start. However, he was unable to find the younger girl, so he just continued with his normal schedule.

–

The day was soon over, and Finn made his way to Will's Spanish class, considering that Glee club was canceled for the week because they had just started renovations in the choir room, and Will didn't want to tamper with anything. Finn walked into the class slowly and walked over to were he saw Mr. Schuester sitting, "Ready to go?" Will asked as he glanced up from the papers that he was working on, and faced his student.

Finn nodded and then looked down at his papers and noticed that he was grading the tests that Finn's class had taken at the end of last week. Finn spotted Puck's paper and the grade that was on it, and couldn't help but chuckle, when he saw the bright red, number '47' on the paper. "Just let me finish grading this test" he said as he finished marking the answers that were wrong and those that were right.

Finn watched as Will turned the paper over and graded the test, with an '88'. Finn glanced down at saw that it was his test and he smiled brightly, "Good job, Finn" Will said with a small smile and then grabbed the tests that were graded, and those that weren't and shoved them into his folder, that had all of his material. He then slowly stood up and walked out the door with Will and the two men made their way to Schuester's car.

–

They soon made it to Will's apartment, and just as they walked in, Will turned to Finn, "I'm going to hop into the shower" he said as he threw his bag onto the bed where they had slept the previous night. Finn nodded and watched as Will walked into the bathroom. Finn placed his bag pack on the small island that was in the kitchen and opened it slowly. He pulled out his folder and began to do his Spanish homework, the only homework that he had gotten for the day.

After about ten minutes or struggling with the homework that he was given, he heard the water stop and he was glad, because now he could actually get some help doing the homework. He looked up just as he heard the bathroom door peel open, and he could have fallen out of his seat at the site that he saw. Out of the bathroom came, a soaking wet, muscular, half-naked (only a towel was covering his waist), older man walked out. Finn bit his lip quickly trying not to stare but he just couldn't help it.

"How's that homework coming along?" he asked as he made his way to the other room, where his clothes were. "Uh--"he began quickly trying to catch his breath, as he peered over, trying to watch the other man change, "--it's pretty, hard" he said and then felt his member get hardened as he saw the towel slip off of the other man's body, revealing his toned ass. Finn bit his lip harder and then watched as Will turned around slowly, not noticing that Finn was watching, trying to search for his clothes. He then saw that enormous, snake hang from Will's body, almost as if it were a third leg.

Finn whipped back to his book and then bit his lip hard, feeling his lip develop a small cut. "Not it really is hard" he said softly, knowing that Will couldn't hear him.

"Uh yeah" Will said as he walked out of the room, fully clothed. He made his way to the table, and he pulled a chair out and took a seat next to the growing boy. "What do you need help on?" Will asked as he read the question that was on the paper. "Well what don't you understand about the question?" he asked Finn, wondering what it was that he didn't understand.

"Well-" Finn began as he placed his arm on the other side of the book and reread the question quickly. "Well I know that the question is asking 'What do you like to do on the weekends, but I don't know how to say Football" he said wondering when his little friend would leave the table.

"It's 'Americano'" Will said, making sure to roll the 'R'. Finn tried to say the word but he failed to roll the R. Will looked at him and said it again, slower this time, and making sure to make the proper mouth movements as he said the word. Finn looked at Will and felt himself continue to grow. "Americano" Finn said starting to roll the 'R' but not even making the word sound like it was a Spanish word.

Will's face grew closer to Finn's and he said it even slower this time. Finn jumped at the opportunity and he grabbed the other man's face and forced their lips to smack against each others. Finn pulled away quickly and blinked a couple of times, and got of his seat, erection and all, and bent down to kiss Will with a bit more intensity and passion this time.

Finn grabbed Will by the shirt and pushed him onto the bed. Finn then climbed onto the bed and straddled the other man. "I've been wanting this for a long time" Will said as he felt Finn's lips crash into his once more. "Will, I want to give myself up to you" he said as he leaned down so it's like he was talking directly onto Will's lips.

"I want you to be my first" Finn said nervously. Will just smiled and gave him another kiss.

* * *

Favorite part by far 3


	4. I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Finn felt Mr. Schuester's hand glide down, over his shirt, and make its way to wear Finn's butt was covered by his jeans. He quickly grabbed each side of Finn's jeans and then slowly started to pull them down, along with his boxers. Finn quickly arched his back up and felt the warm air hit has backside.

He then felt Will's warm, big, muscular hands feel his ass. Finn didn't know what to do. This was completely new to him, he was just at a loss for words, so he just decided that he would go along with the flow.

Hudson then felt Will rubbed the spot between were his cheeks met, causing Finn to bounce up on the other man. "Will—easy!" Finn said through pants and gasps of breaths. Will smiled up at Finn and then removed his hand from its position and started to unbutton his own shirt.

As the flannel was being removed from the body, Finn couldn't help but grin at the Spanish teacher. The shirt was soon off, and then Finn quickly tore off his shirt, and shifted on Will's lap, due to the fact that he could feel Will's little buddy poking into his backside.

Finn was about to explode, he just couldn't take anymore of this, so he got onto his knees and unlooped Will's belt from the belt buckle and took the belt off, tossing it to the floor. Next came his pants, which came off with some effort. It was then that Finn saw the stiffness appear in front of him, that was only hidden by the soft silk, boxers that the older man was wearing. "Wow" Finn said totally amazed at what he saw, causing Will to grin.

Finn watched as Will started to massage the big lump that was making its presence knowing, with his big hands. Finn bit his lip and then took Will's hands in his and wrapped them around his body, moving them slowly to wear his jeans now were. The hands slowly pulled the jeans down the length of his body, followed by the boxers, and there Finn was, naked.

Will felt the hardened member poke into his side and he pulled Finn up, to face him, and planted an earth-shattering kiss. Once the kiss was broken, Finn placed kisses down Will's body, quickly making his way to the man's boxers. He grabbed them from the top and then pulled them down forcefully. "Goodness!" Finn said referring to the man's size. "I'm ready!" Finn said looking at the member and then meeting Will's eyes with his own.

Will turned slightly to the bedside drawer and opened the drawer, only to pull out some lube and a couple of condoms. Finn looked at it, a bit confused, unsure of who love making between two men worked, but he just bit his lip and pretended like he knew what to do. "You know what this is for right?" he asked looking up at the football player.

"Uh, I think" Finn said as he moved off of Will and watched as the other man rolled off of the bed, to get into his position. Finn soon found himself on his back with his legs in the air. Once Finn was on his back, Will opened the cap and then squeezed the tube and watched as the liquid coated his finger. Will slowly inserted his finger into Finn's 'entrance' and thrusted in and out, very slowly. He then slipped in another finger and watched as Finn kick his legs up.

After about ten minutes of 'preparing Finn', Will finally reached over for the condom and started to open it but was interrupted by Finn. "Wait, Mr. Schue-Will, no condom" he said through gritted teeth. Finn had a feeling that Will was going to be 'the one'. Will nodded and then squeezed the tube over his member and spread the lubrication onto his penis. He placed Finn's legs on his shoulders and then slowly entered Finn, wanting to make sure that he was ready.

Will assumed that he was, by the sound of Finn's loud moaning noises, that filled the air, "Fuck!" he screamed.


End file.
